Their First Time
by SuperiorLlama
Summary: Alex/Mason first time. Lemon one shot. Read and review. If I get around to it, I'll make it a twoshot.


**Okay, let's pretend the apartment Alex and Harper stayed in were still run by magical good guys after the bad guys were taken down. Same people live there. Not very educated in WOWP so if they did stay in the apartments, that's good. Blah blah blah, here we go.**

Alex Russo was ready.

She was ready for her boyfriend, Mason, to bring their relationship to the next level.

Ever since she and her brother Justin won the wizard competition, Alex had been dropping not-so-subtle hints that she was ready for Mason, but he always turned a blind eye and acted like he didn't notice her sexual advances. But tonight, Alex wasn't taking no for an answer. Tonight night was _the_ night.

She knows Mason's most likely not a virgin, seeing as he is hundreds of years old and has had other girlfriends, but it wouldn't make this night any less special to her. Alex took it upon herself to set up a romantic dinner in his apartment (which was only down the hall from her own), and dress up in her sexiest outfit.

The dress was a dark red color, stopping several inches above her knees. Alex knew the dress was dangerously short, and she made sure to wear the new lingerie she had bought the other day just for Mason. It was fitted snugly, accentuating her feminine curves nicely. The material was stretchy, shiny, and smooth, though Alex didn't know the name of it. The dress had off shoulder straps, which were a dark shade of burgundy. The neckline was scandaloulsly low, revealing a good amount of her cleavage. The dress made Alex look sexy and mature, but beautiful and young. Her hair was down and wavy, framing her sweet face nicely. She had chosen to keep her make up light and natural, deciding upon a light coat of masscara and eyeliner, followed by soft pink blush and a shiny nude gloss. Her matching heels completed the look.

All in all, she looked like a goddess. Alex was sure she would be able to suduce Mason in that outfit.

She had made a simple dinner of spaghetti and meat sauce. She wasn't the best cook, but she could make a delicious dinner. The little table was covered in a clean, white tablecloth Alex had borrowed from the sub station for the night. She had dimmed the lights, and there was a simple gold candelabra on the center of the table, giving the room a warmer glow. The plates and silverware were set out neatly and completed the romantic scene.

Now all she had to do was wait for Mason to come home from his parent's house. He had gone there on Alex's request, told to return in 3 hours. That was 2 hours and 50 minutes ago.

Alex looked around and made sure everything was perfect, and double checked herself in the floor length mirror.

_Damn, I look good..._ She thought, turning to veiw herself from all angles.

She finished admiring herself and walked over to the table, straightening the already-straight forks and spoons, refolding the perfectly folded napkins.

Okay...Alex may have been a little nervous.

She stopped fidgiting and dropped her arms to her sides, closing her eyes. Her head rolled around on her neck slowly, easing the tension there. Alex had no idea why she was so nervous. She looked hot, and she had prepared herself for this. Besides, it was Mason. She loved Mason and he loved her.

But that didn't stop the butterflies.

She inhaled deeply and slowly, letting the breath out in in the same manner.

_Pull yourself together Russo. It's just Mason._ Alex scolded herself.

Her dark brown eyes opened and she nodded to herself.

Before she could move to fix the table anymore, there was a light knock on the door.

"Alex? Is it all right if I come in?" A male voice with a familiar accent asked through the door.

She smiled at his politeness and walked over to the door quickly, opening it just a crack. He looked so handsome in his grey cardigan and dark jeans. Mason could only see the side of her face and hair.

"Password?" She asked.

"Alex is the greatest and I love her?" Mason guessed.

Alex chuckled and smiled at him.

"Lucky guess." She told him.

He grinned at her expectantly and Alex rolled her eyes playfully before opening the door wider.

When her whole face and body came into veiw, Mason's eyes grew wide. She looked absolutely stunning in her sexy dress, and she seemed to be glowing. He couldn't believe that this beautiful wizard was _his_ girlfriend. Mason gaped for a few seconds more before shaking his head slightly and smiling like an idiot.

"What have you planned for us?" He asked as he noticed the romantic looking dinner set up behind her. The rest of his apartment was fairly dim, the only light coming from the three candles perched on the candelabra.

Alex's eyes glittered happily. She felt a rush of satisfaction at his pleasantly shocked reaction.

"Do you like it?" She asked excitedley. Alex knew she wasn't really acting like herself, she was giddy and nervous and excitedley impatient at the same time.

Mason smiled even wider and pulled Alex's petite form to his broad chest.

"I love it." He whispered into her wavy hair. She grinned in relief and stood up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Good. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Alex said, pulling herself out of his strong arms and walking over to the table. Mason copied her actions and pulled out her chair for her, gazing into her eyes.

"Why thank you, Mr. Greyback. How very kind of you." Alex thanked him, using her Queen of England accent.

"You're very welcome, Miss Russo." Mason played along, smiling charmingly and taking her hand in his, kissing it lightly.

He winked flirtily and took his seat across from Alex.

Alex grinned mischieviously.

"May I ask why the fancy dinner?" Mason questioned.

"I thought it would be nice." She lied.

"Since when does Alex Russo do nice things for people?"

"What? Do you want me to just throw this all a way, then?" Alex asked, arching an eyebrow.

Mason laughed and shook his head 'no'.

"That's what I thought. Is it really so strange for a girlfriend to cook her boyfriend a romantic dinner?" Alex asked flirtily.

"It is when it's you cooking." Mason teased.

"Oh, shut up. Let's eat!" Alex said while picking up her fork and digging in.

"That was delicious, Alex. Thank you for that." Mason said, setting his napkin down on the table and sighing contentedly. Alex had only seen romantic dinners in movies, but it had gone very well in her mind. Comfortable flirting and teasing, with brief intamite touches scattered about. Mason eyes only left Alex's when they ran over her sexy frame briefly.

"You're welcome. Now, shall we go to the couch and watch a movie?" Alex asked.

"Sounds perfect. What do you want to watch?"

"Jaws. No, Halloween! No, let's watch that piranha movie we rented a while ago!"

"That one that was in 3D? Looks cheesy..." Mason commented.

"That's why it's great! Naked girls, parties with drunk sex, and bad CGI! Perfect!" Alex said excitedley.

Mason smiled at his girlfriends excitement and settled onto the couch, waiting for Alex to change and bring the movie out.

Back in Mason's little bedroom, Alex peeled off the dress and took off the make up so she wouldn't have to worry about smudging.

_It's a shame I had to take off that dress. Oh well._ She thought, shrugging her shoulders slightly and pulling on one of Mason's t-shirts. It wasn't much longer than the dress and Alex thought she still looked pretty sexy.

She took off her jewelry, grabbed the DVD from the kitchen counter and padded out to the living area barefoot.

Mason was already lounging on the couch, his grey cardigan and brown boots tossed to the floor by the side of it.

When Mason saw her walking towards him, Alex smiled and waved the movie at him.

"You ready?" She asked playfully.

"Of course I am. I was born ready." Mason grinned.

Alex bent over at the waist to put the Disc into the DVD player, fully aware of the fact that she was flashing her lacy black tanga panties. She smiled smugly to herself when she heard Mason inhale sharply and shift in his seat.

As the previews started playing, Alex stood up straight and looked at Mason over her shoulder. His cheeks and ears were a vivid pink, and he was looking at anything but Alex.

"See something you like?" Alex teased flirtily, turning fully and walking over to the couch in what she hope was a sexy way.

"I-um-I was just thinking of how good our dinner was." Mason covered up quickly.

Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked playfully.

"Of course. What did you think of my dress?" She asked.

"It was very...nice." Mason said.

"_Nice._ I was thinking something along the lines of _sexy_." Alex said.

Mason was lying on the couch sideways, with his back resting against an armrest and his legs streched out in front of him.

"That's another word." Mason agreed hesitantly.

Alex smiled seductively and climbed onto the couch, straddling his waist and resting her hands on his chest. The flashing colors from the television screen were projected onto their bodies, giving the moment a magical feeling.

The dark haired girl leaned down and kissed her boyfriend gently, before pulling back slightly and looking into his eyes.

"I really want this Mason." She told him in a whisper.

"Alex..." Mason sighed sadly.

"Please. Pretty please with a bazillion cherries on top." Alex begged.

"I'm sorry. I just...I can't." Mason said, pain flashing across his handsome features.

"Why not Mason? Don't you love me?" Alex asked, fisting his plain white cotton t-shirt tightly.

"Of course I do. Sex has nothing to do with how much I love you." Mason said, reaching up and stroking her hair softly.

"Why won't you tell me your reason?" Alex asked desperately, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to spill over. She felt so unwanted and rejected.

"I don't want to hurt you." Mason finally said quietly after a long pause.

Alex paused and let go of his shirt. She blinked twice and cocked her head to the side.

"...that's it? _That's _your reason?" Alex asked seriously.

Mason nodded slightly and Alex let out a short, sharp laugh.

"You're hurting me more by rejecting me, Mason! I want my first time to be with you, and only you! I'm ready! I have been ever since the wizard competition! It doesn't matter if it will hurt! I want you, and I want you _now_!" Alex nearly shouted.

Mason sat up so he was face to face with Alex and sighed. She crushed her lips to his and tried to force a response out of him. He pulled her away gently and looked into he eyes.

"Please, Alex. Not tonight." He pleaded tiredly.

Alex sighed heavily and nodded slightly, resigning from her mission. Mason kissed her forehead gently and lay back down with Alex resting on his chest. Their legs were now tangled together and Alex had nuzzled into his neck, squeezing her eyes shut and blocking the runaway tears.

_What kind of guy refuses sex?_ She asked herself._ Am I not good enough?_

The movie started and Mason was right, it _was _cheesy. The girls were all pornstars and the piranha looked super fake, but that's what made Alex love it.

The scene where the guy gets his bottom half eaten up came on. He was struggling to pull himself onto the boat while the killer fish attacked, and some bimbo was trying to help with a paddle.

Alex laughed at the leftover skeleton of his legs and pelvis when they finally pulled him out.

"Who ate the dick?" Alex giggled.

Mason was glad that Alex was back to herself. He chuckled along with her and rubbed her back.

Suddenly, the scene was underwater. Something floated down from the top of the screen.

"...oh...my..._god!_ It's a penis! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Alex laughed loudly.

Two piranha appereared on screen and fought over the man's privates. Mason winced when they bit chunks out of it. One of the fish swallowed it whole then swam off, only to return seconds later and burp it up. It floated in the water, bloody and torn up, before they switched to a new scene.

Alex was still laughing. Tears were running down her face and she propped herself up so she was straddling Mason again. Her body shook while she laughed, causing interesting friction on his own privates. He shifted uncomfortably and placed his hands on Alex's hips.

Her laughter quieted to a few giggles and she wiped the rest of the tears away. When she noticed how uncomfortable Mason looked, she smiled at him.

"Bring up some bad visualizations?" She teased.

Mason smiled sligtly and nodded, lying about the blood rushing to his manhood.

"He had to be pretty big." She commented, turning her head to look at the screen.

"What?" Mason asked.

"His dick. It had to be pretty big. It looked like it was 6 or 7 inches. That's pretty big for being soft. Unless getting attacked by a bunch of killer fish gave him a hard on." Alex clarified.

"How would you know that?" Mason asked suspiciously.

"Oh, come on, Mason. I'm not as naive as you think I am. I've been in sex ed. I watch porn. I know what a boner looks like." Alex said exasperatedly.

"You _watch_ porn? As in, you still watch it?" Mason asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes. Got a problem with it?"

"...how often?" He prodded.

"Every other day, maybe? Usually after you reject me." Alex answered.

Mason thought it was strange (and a little sexy) that she watched porn, but felt a knife of guilt stab into his gut.

"Alex...I don't mean to _reject_ you. I just...I don't want to hurt you. Or...or let you down." He trailed off.

"Let me down?" Alex asked.

"I have only been with one other lady, and she seemed disappointed afterward. I still don't really now what to do." Mason said honestly, blushing again.

"Mason...I love you. I love you. I love you! What part of that don't you get? As long as it's you, it will be wonderful. If anyone should be nervous, it should be me! I have absolutely no experience. Nada! Zip! Please, Mason? Please, please, pleeeeeeaaase?" Alex begged. She bit her bottom lip and looked at him, her eyes pleading for him to say okay.

Mason looked into her dark eyes and smiled slightly.

"Alex..."

"Mason, I want you. No,I _need _you."

Mason sighed heavily and looked away. On the screen, people where screaming and swimming wildly.

"Please?" Alex whispered, recapturing his attention. The tone of her voice was heart breaking.

"I honestly don't know why you want it so badly..." Mason said.

"Is that a yes? Because if it's not I'm gonna have to rape you." Alex threatened him.

"...ye-"

Mason didn't even finish his word before Alex crashed her lips onto his, kissing him hungrily. Her tongue traced the bottom of his lip, asking for entrance. When Mason complied, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring every crevice and tastebud.

Mason responded enthusiastically, groaning as she grinded against him desperately. Alex ran her hands all over his clothed body, tugging on his shirt forcefully.

Mason broke off the kiss, gasping for air, and helped her pull off his white t-shirt. She ran her hands over his muscular, smooth chest.

"Alex, we should go to my bed." Mason suggested breathlessly.

Alex nodded and pulled him off the couch quickly, dragging him to the bedroom. When they got there, she pushed him against the wall and kissed his neck ferociously , leaving multiple love bites.

"Why...why are you so excited?" Mason managed to ask between kisses.

Alex let him suck on her neck gently while she thought of an answer.

"Because I'm in love and horny." She finally answered.

Mason laughed at her reason against her neck and tugged on the edge of his borrowed t-shirt gently. Alex lifted her arms and he pulled it off, up over her head and onto the floor.

He paused and let his eyes run over her petite frame. Sure, he had seen her almost naked before, but her lacy bra was sexy and her matching panties almost made him loose all control. She looked like a sex goddess with her hair all wild and her face an expression of passionate lust.

Alex giggled and pulled him to his bed, where she turned away from him and climbed on. The veiw of her backside made Mason want to blow his load then and there. She flipped over and lay on her back, propping herself up on her elbows. She opened her legs and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Mason took off his jeans quickly and kicked them over to a random spot on the floor. He paused when he noticed Alex staring at his hard on straining under his boxer briefs.

"See something you like?" He asked, quoting her from earlier.

"I was just thinking of how good our dinner was." She responded, smiling cheekily up at him.

Mason grinned and climbed onto the mattress, resting his torso between her legs. He braced himself on his elbows, which were placed on either side of Alex's stomach.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mason asked, looking into her eyes to find any trace of doubt.

"I am absolutely positve. And you can't just get me all hot and bothered then go 'No sex for you'." Alex smirked.

He strecthed forward and touched his lips to hers softly, and she bit down on his bottom lip playfully. Mason pushed himself up so he was on his hands and knees, hovering over Alex's small frame. She sat up and smirked at him smugly before reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. The little metal clasp came undone and she shrugged off the bra fearlessly.

Mason gaped.

Alex smiled and took one of his hands. She moved it to her left breast and added light presure when he cupped it gently.

"I know I'm not a DD cup, but I hope you're okay with that." Alex said.

"You're perfect." Mason whispered.

He leaned down and swirled his tongue around the rosy bud, lightly squeezing her other breast. Alex tossed her head back and moaned.

He switched breasts and kissed the soft mound gently, earning another quiet moan.

She pushed against his chest and flipped them over, so she was straddling him again.

Alex scooted back so she was resting on the middle of his thighs. She slipped her fingers under the elastic waste bands of his boxer briefs teasingly and rubbed the sensitive skin before pulling the underwear off.

She liked what she saw.

Mason's erection bobbed up from where it was pressed against the side of his pelvis.

"God damn, Mason. Wha-...how long?" ALex asked, still gaping at it.

"8 and 1/4 inches...?" Mason said insecurely.

"God damn." She said again under her breath.

"Is it...is it okay?" He asked.

Alex didn't respond audibly, instead, she wrapped her slender fingers around his hard on and pumped up once. It was firm and smooth in her hand. Mason groaned loudly and thurst into it.

She smiled proudly and pumped again, building a steady speed and occasionally rolling her thumb over the head of his penis.

After about 2 hot minutes of Mason moaning and biting pillows, Alex leaned down and licked the head. He inhaled sharply and his body stiffened.

"You don't have to do that, Alex." Mason said through gritted teeth.

"I know, but I want to."

And with those words, she leaned down even farther and ran her tongue up the entire length of his penis, pausing to suck on the head a bit before pulling away.

"Oh God, Alex!" Mason moaned.

She smiled smugly and kissed it before putting it into her mouth and bobbing up and down tentatively.

"Jesus, Alex. Where did you learn this?" He groaned.

Alex pulled him out of her mouth with a wet popping sound and smirked at him.

"I've watched a lot of porn." She stated simply.

Mason pulled himself away from her and flipped her over so he was sitting up and Alex's back was resting against his chest. His rough hand pushed itself into her lacy black panties and cupped her sex softly, rubbing her slit gently before plunging his middle finger into her. She was so wet, he slipped in and out easily. The other hand found it's way to her breasts and played with her nipples, pinching them and fisting her breast. Alex threw her head back onto his should and let out a loud moan. Mason kissed her neck and jaw while pumping his finger into her methodically.

She let out a soft gasp of pleasure when Mason pushed in his ring finger, slowing his pace slightly. His thumb moved to rub her clit and Alex let out shriek of pleasure. She was very close to the edge.

Alex wanted him inside of her right then.

"Mason! Please! Give it to me!" She cried out, squirming on his fingers in ecstacy.

He pulled out his fingers and moved Alex and himself so she was on her back and he was facing her, positioned at her entrance. He pulled off her black lingerie and gaped in pleasure at her now exposed core. He moved back so his tip was teasing her lips gently.

"This will hurt, love. Are you sure you want to do this? You can't take it back when we're done..." Mason said, pausing between her legs.

"Shut up and make love to me, Wolfy." Alex growled. She wasn't about to let him back out now.

Mason nodded and pushed his tip in slowly. Alex inhaled sharply and fisted his bed sheets.

"Are you okay?" Mason asked, stopping when she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Keep...going." Alex panted.

He pushed so he was almost half in and a series of pained pants came from the petite brunette beneath him.

"I know, love. I'm sorry." Mason soothed, worried about the love of his life. While Alex was is intense pain, Mason felt nothing short of heaven. Her inner walls enclosed him like a vice. She was so warm and tight, he struggled to move slowy and not blow his load and ruin the moment.

Alex cried out loudly when he pushed all the way in. Her eyes snapped open and she clutched onto his back tightly, her nails leaving cresent moon indents. She felt herself tear completely around him.

She knew her first time would hurt, but she didn't know it would be this bad.

A single tear escaped without her permission and Mason stopped completely, just waiting for her to adjust.

He brought up a hand and wiped her tear away, kissing her forehead softly.

"We can stop now, Alex. I'll pull out and we'll just cuddle and watch movies, okay?"

"No. Just...just wait." She told him, waiting for the pain to subside. Mason waited as patiently as he could, still holding on to the edge with only his fingernails.

A few moments later, Alex nodded her okay, and Mason pulled out slowly until he was almost out completely, then thrust back into her.

Alex let out a few whimpers, but the pain was beginning to fade, turning into pleasure.

She nodded for Mason to go faster, and he obeyed.

He pumped into her quickly, groaning out her name and other obscenities. She was wet and tight and just like heaven around him. He had no other words to describe the experience other than 'ecstacy'.

Alex's pleasure grew steadily and she moaned in grattitude.

Mason pumped into her faster, becoming wilder and rougher with each thrust. His shoulders and torso strained with the effort of keeping most of his weight off of her, and he felt the end coming quickly.

Alex let out a loud scream and clawed his back. They were almost animalistic, Mason just barely holding onto his control.

Their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat from their exercise. Mason couldn't hold on much longer.

"Mason! I'm gonna...I'm gonna-" Alex panted inecstacy. She wasn't aware such pleasure existed.

"Do it. For me." Mason interupted. It took an immense amount of his concentration to pull together those words. He was about to explode.

Alex felt a sudden wave of unbareable pleasure roll over her. Her body tensed and she gasped loudly. The world could have burst into flame for all she cared right then. Mason felt her walls tighten around him and he finally gave in, pumping into her once more before exploding inside of her.

Alex rode out her orgasm and they lay there, gasping for breath. Mason collapsed on top of her, smothering her body with his own. His head rested on the pillow over her shoulder and he turned his face so his mouth was at her neck, blowing hot breath onto her.

Alex's shivers died down and she waited for their breathing to slow. Mason pulled out completely, but still rested on her, their bodies flush.

"You popped my cherry." She grinned after a few moments. Mason raised his head to look at her face.

"You stole my innocence! You soiled my dove!" She cried out happily. Mason shook his head slightly, but chuckled.

"Whatever you say, love." Mason said, laying his head back down.

"Mason?" Alex asked after a few more minutes of comfortable silence. She stroked his smooth, toned back with one hand.

"Yes?"

"...thank you."

Mason smiled into her neck and hugged her closer.

"I should be thanking you, my love." He told her quietly.

"My heart is beating 1,000 times a mintue." She admitted. Mason lifted himself up and moved backwards slightly, lowering himself onto her again. His head rested above her heart, listening for the pounding beat.

As Alex had said, her heart was beating quickly.

"Why is it like that?" Mason asked, not lifting his head.

"You make me feel that way." She told him.

Mason grinned and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Wolfy."


End file.
